


Mercy

by napoleondarling



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Angst, im a horrible person, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hi! :) I’m thinking more of a dramatic little love triangle between the OC, Connor, and Kanen. Thing is, OC ultimately picks Connor and the two end up in a hot mess. What do you think? Go for it, if you would. Please and thank you, dearie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

It would always be Connor. As a fellow assassin, you felt yourself drawn to him. You had appeared at the homestead shortly after Connor had, and trained with him, building a bond that nothing could break.

Or so you thought.

You had met Kanen’tó:kon when he had visited the homestead to speak with Connor about William Johnson and the Kanien’kehá:ka nation. The two of you hit it off immediately, finding that he was a lot like Connor is some ways; both the men fiercely loyal to their to their village and protecting the ones they cared about.

Guilt had settled in.

Although you and Connor were not official, it almost felt like you were bretraying him in some way, Kanen is his best friend and it felt wrong to be intimate with him the same way you were intimate with Connor.

So you paused, hands firmly pressed against Connor’s chest. He looked at you in confusion, panting beneath you. He hadn’t expected you to pause in the middle of riding his dick, but could also tell that there had been something off, but never questioned it when you had insisted he continue.

Now he knew something was definitely different.

“Is something wrong?” The sound of is slightly strained, but his ever calm and unwavering voice snapped you out of the trance you seemed to be in, making you blink and stare down at him as you processed what he asked.

“N-No,” you began to roll your hips once more, making him groan, but the action was soon halted when two large hands rested on your hips, making you unable to move. You huffed in annoyance, leaning down to pepper kisses along his neck and shoulders. “I love you…” It wasn’t a lie persay, and you hoped that he would believe you.

He gave you a look, one akin to disbelief, but his features softened at your words. He gently took your chin in his fingers and pressed a lingering kiss to your lips. “And I you, little one…”

He could hear your laughter from outside, the familiar sound making his chest tighten as a smile spread, nearly threatening to overtake his face. It was soon gone from his face at the sight of you curled into Kanen’tó:kon’s side, walking with him up the steps to the entrance of the house.

Your hair was disheveled and looked like you had quickly tried to make it neat again in a way that implied you were hurried, like you didn’t want to get caught. Caught by someone like Connor.

You knew he knew as soon as you stepped foot in the door, the atmosphere suddenly becoming suffocating. He was tense; shoulders hunched with his lips pursed in a line, his jaw clenched. He was wringing his hands, trying to control himself the best his could, although his rage was beginning to boil.

He stared at the man he once called best friend. Things had been tense ever since Connor discovered that Kanen’tó:kon was siding with the British, that he believed the Kanien’kehá:ka should have remained neutral. But now it seemed things were coming to a head.

"Connor…” You approached him carefully, hands raised in a non-threatening manner. “Calm down, nothing happened…” Your voiced hitched, signaling your lie, and only furthering Connor’s hurt. He wasn’t unaware that you and Kanen’tó:kon had been seeing each other, and wasn’t clueless to the two of you not being ‘official’, but he never thought you’d actually sleep with the man.

"Do not.” His voice was low, trying to keep his temper in check, not wanting to yell and frighten you despite the hurt he felt because of you. “This is between Kanen’tó:kon and I.” He moved past you to approach the long-haired man, his steps purposeful.

Kanen’tó:kon stood strong, unwavering as the assassin approached. After years of being teased by Connor, he was finally the proud and confident warrior he had wanted to be since he was a child. They stood, noses nearly touching, both silently daring the other to make the first move.  
You stood facing them both, pleading that the two of you talk this out, but your words fell onto deaf ears.

“You do not own her, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You cannot be mad that she hasn’t chosen you.” Kanen’tó:kon’s voice was level, but started to rise towards the end of his sentence.

Connor’s fist connected with the wall next to Kanen’tó:kon head, starling the both of you, making you jump backwards and away from the two men in front of you. This didn’t go unnoticed by Connor, whose conviction wavered slightly at the sight of you so frightened by something he did.

"If you wish to fight, we should go outside.” Kanen’tó:kon spoke through gritted teeth, already stepping away from his ex-best friend to exit the house.

Connor followed, leaving you standing in the doorway to watch them.

Knowing you couldn’t stop them if you tried, you chewed the inside of your cheek in worry. Whatever happened, you probably wouldn’t end up happy with the results. It as only until it escalated further that you realized they were fighting until one of them was dead.

Sprinting forward, you called out to both of them, begging them to take mercy on one another, but it was too late. Kanen’tó:kon was on the ground gasping for breath, Connor standing over him, staring at his friend with remorse mixed with relief. A part of you knew this has to happened, the Assassin part of you; Kanen’tó:kon was manipulated by Lee, a hindrance to Connor’s plans.

You had collapsed onto your knees before you could register hitting the ground, ignoring the way they began to sting. Staring down at Kanen’tó:kon through blurred vision, you took his face between your hands, begging for him to hold on, that if he did you could help him, that he’d be fine.

He knew it was a lie and so did you, so you pressed a kiss to his forehead before rising to your feet and walking away.

You laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and had ignored the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing followed by all too familiar footsteps. It was only when the bed dipped that you looked at Connor.

He was visibly upset, which you  
understood. He had just killed his best friend.

He didn’t say anything when you curled into his chest, holding onto him like he was a buoy, keeping your head above water.

In the end it would always be Connor.


End file.
